


New Moon Awakening

by silverlightdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Mates, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlightdragon/pseuds/silverlightdragon
Summary: Fur...check...large canines...check...increased speed, strength, and senses...check...turning into a wolf...well this was not what Alex Summers thought would happen when she turned eighteen. Add in her and...oh crap this is not going to go well.





	1. Chapter 1

My back slammed against the wall, her nails digging into my shoulder. Our bodies pressed up against each other, hers pushing and trapping me against the wall. Her scent was intoxicating me, all I could smell was her. The eyes staring at me were filled with desire and lust. She shifted her body and pressed her knee in between my legs, sending hot agonizing arousal shooting through me. The next thing I knew, I could feel her hot breath next to my ear as she growled "you are mine" and her hand slowly sliding down my stomach until she reached the top of my pants. She paused then continued....what we were doing was so wrong and I knew that I should stop her, but I did not want her to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The full moon hung in the night, the only light in the dark forest as I ran. The shadows all around seemed to stretch and reach claw like fingers towards me. My blood seemed to pound in my body as my lungs gasped for air. My body ached and burned, but I had to go faster...faster to escape. My primal instinct screamed to flee, to escape the danger behind. I could hear it getting closer and closer. Next thing I knew, it slammed into me. It was ripping into me, my bones breaking, a burning sensation throughout my body. My howling screams filled the silent forest...**You just want attention, you don't want my heart Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new.**..my alarm on my phone went off pulling me from my nightmare. I reached over and fumbled with my phone until I was able to turn off the alarm on the phone.

With a sigh, I fell back onto my bed trying to remember my dream. All I could remember was darkness and pain, and even that was disappearing from my mind, being chased away with the sunlight slowly increasing in my room and the happy songs of birds outside my window.

“Alexandria, breakfast is ready. I made blueberry pancakes and fried some bacon for your birthday breakfast,” I heard my mom shout from downstairs, “you better hurry before Dean tries to eat it all.” “Be there in a few minutes mom,” I called back as I stretched and got out of my bed, walking into my bathroom. Two dark, green eyes framed by long locks of golden hair stared back at me from the mirror. A small smile appeared on the lightly tanned face in the mirror. “Happy 18th birthday, Alex,” I whispered to myself. I turned and headed to my closet to get ready for the day, all thoughts about my dream disappearing from my mind.

After I put on a top and a pair of jeans, I headed towards my bedroom door to leave my room. As I was passing by my dresser I paused to look at one of the pictures on it. The picture was of my mother, father, and me when I was five. My dad, with his golden blonde hair that I had inherited, had his arms wrapped around me and my mother. We looked so happy. A week later we would not be this happy. My father and his parents were killed in a car accident. I had lost my father and grandparents that night. My mother was heartbroken and I was left with pictures and foggy memories of him. I gave a sigh, wishing that he was here, and headed downstairs for breakfast before I had to go to school.

As I walked into the kitchen I could see Dean sitting at the table stuffing his face and my mom on the phone, probably with one of her clients. She was a lawyer and enjoyed her job. My father, also a lawyer, and her had worked together when he was alive. She smiled at me when she saw me and gestured at the table to show that the food was already on the table. I smiled at her and sat down across from Dean. Dean smirked at me when I sat down, then turned his attention back to the bacon on his plate.

Dean was a few months older than me and was the son of my father’s cousin. His mother, Katie James, was my like a sister to my father and is my mom's best friend. I considered Dean and his older sister, Victoria, basically like my older siblings. Dean has been living with us this year so he could play lacrosse at my school, since the school he had been going to did not have lacrosse. I grabbed some pancakes and bacon before dean could get a hold of them. “Happy B day Alex,” Dean said while I was eating.

“Thanks” I said after I swallowed my food. “Yes, happy birthday sweetie,” mom said, kissing me on the forehead. I heard the rattle of keys and saw my mom drop a pair of keys in front of me. “Your birthday present is in the driveway,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah it's a silver mustang,” Dean sang out. Mom smacked his arm good naturally. “It was supposed to be a surprise. You two need to finish, so you two are not late” “Yes ma'am” Dean said with a salute. “Common, Alex let's go ride to school in style” he said with a grin. I got up and hugged my mother before following Dean out the door.

We drove and parked in the school parking lot. We got out and headed to our lockers in the senior hallway. I was grabbing a few books from my locker when I felt two arms wrapping around me, squeezing me in a hug and a happy squeal right by my ear. “Happy birthday girl! Saw the car, awesome present from your mom!” I turned around to see my best friend Jessica grinning at me. “So it's Friday and your birthday. I have heard through the grapevine that our beautiful cheerleader captain is having a party in your honor at her house tonight. Something nice for her teammate I guess, no other motive I think.”

“By other motive, Jess means getting into your pants,” Dean said with a grin, butting into our conservation. Jessica sighed, flipping her brunette hair at Dean good naturally. “ You do realize I know Lena has been following Alex with heart eyes for ages. I can guarantee, if she ever does the tango with Alex, she won't be disappointed,” she said with a grin as Dean rolled his eyes.

Alex and I had gotten drunk at a party a few years and slept together that night. Alex and I had messed around a few more times after that when we needed to relieve some stress, but Jess had started dating Victoria a few months ago and they were extremely happy together. “I don't know. I do like Lena, I wouldn't mind if something happened between us.”

“You two would make a good looking couple,” Jessica said. “Yeah, the two hottest girls in school together will have everybody's heads turning. You two will be setting off the fire alarm when you two get to kissing,” Dean said with a grin, getting a high five from Jessica.

“Come on you dorks, we need to get to class and your talking is giving me a headache,” I said as I rubbed my temple, not noticing the concerned look that Dean shot my way.


	3. Chapter 3

I want the opinion of people on something.There is a few ways I am thinking of taking this story and one of the major decisions is what to make the major love interest. Do we want a werewolf or vampire as Alex's love interest. Let me know what you think and if anybody would like to be a beta on this story let me know.


End file.
